taylorswiftfandomcom-20200222-history
22
| Label = Big Machine | Writer = Taylor Swift, Max Martin, Shellback | Producer = Max Martin, Shellback | Misc = }}}} 22 is a song recorded by American recording artist Taylor Swift. It was written by Swift with Max Martin and Shellback. Production was handled by Martin and Shellback, with Scott Borchetta serving as executive producer. This song served as the 4th single from the album. 22 is a bubblegum pop song, The song has received positive reviews from music critics so far, complimenting Swift's collaboration with Martin and Shellback, and the new pop sound they created for Swift. Background and release After writing Speak Now (2010) entirely solo, she opted to collaborate with different songwriters and producers for Red. Thus, she called Max Martin and Shellback, two songwriters and producers whose work she admired, to discuss a possible collaboration. She told Billboard magazine: "For me, being 22 has been my favorite year of my life. I like all the possibilities of how you're still learning, but you know enough. You still know nothing, but you know that you know nothing. You're old enough to start planning your life, but you're young enough to know there are so many unanswered questions. That brings about a carefree feeling that is sort of based on indecision and fear and a the same time letting lose. Being 22 has taught me so much." Critical reception The song has received generally positive reviews from music critics, who complimented Swift's dynamic new pop sound. Idolator gave the song a very positive review, saying 22 is a thunderous pop track kicking off with a twangy acoustic guitar riff before a propulsive beat that evokes Katy Perry‘s Teenage Dream drops to make way for verses that are cute and likably bratty". Meanwhile, Billboard also has praises for the song saying that it is "Swift's most blatantly pop song off her career", adding "22" is all about trying to "forget about the deadlines" and embrace only the most sugary hooks available. Underneath the heel-clicking positivity and shiny production sits the line "We're happy, free, confused and lonely in the best way," a rather stunning meditation on being in your early 20s that's flicked off like a piece of pre-chorus lint. Even when she's having fun, Swift is succinctly communicating conflicting emotion. Further, Joella Estrada of Philippines praise her ability to capture ones attention with her dynamic voice. Amy Sciaretto of PopCrush also gave it a positive review, saying that the song starts out with an acoustic guitar, but quickly escalates into a fun anthem for sleepover parties. There is some requisite twang, which again might appeal to her country base, but this sounds penned for the teens when she sings about being “happy, free, confused and lonely” at the same time. It has the same cadence and energy as the lead single We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together and some Avril Lavigne-style sass. There is a self-referential sound bite and a clip of the phone ringing. Chart performance The week her album Red was released, all of the songs charted in different countries due to its strong digital sale downloads. With this, the song debuted at number 44 on ''Billboard'' Hot 100, at number 29 on the Canada Hot 100 and number 129 on the UK Singles Chart. Weekly charts References Category:2012 songs Category:Taylor Swift songs Category:Songs written by Taylor Swift Category:Songs written by Max Martin Category:Songs written by Shellback pt:Red (canção) vi:Red (bài hát của Taylor Swift)